The present invention relates to an air bag system, in particular, to an air bag system including a plurality of air bags contained in an automobile seat to fit an occupant.
There has heretofore been an automobile seat back rest having a plurality of air bags contained therein which may be independently inflated to change the contour of the rest to fit an occupant. The air bags are deflated into a desired size and pressure one by one by the manipulation of a relief valve of each air bag after all the air bags have been fully inflated. Therefore, it requires a long period of time to adjust the pressure of the air bags until the seat back rest will achieve the occupant's desired contour. Namely, it takes much longer time because adjustment of air bags is delicate since the adjustment of one air bag will affect the feeling caused from the entire air bags.
Furthermore, a manual squeeze type pump has been usually used since it is simple and easy to operate. Such a squeeze type pump also requires a long period of time to fully inflate all the air bags.
Stillmore, the conventional air bag system has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to control the inflation order of air bags since the operation of check valves are not uniform due to the variation in pressure at which the check valves opens. Thus the air bags can not be inflated in an order preferred with respect to the feeling of the occupant's body or in an order beginning from a preferred position with respect to adjustment sequence, i.e., it would cause bad feeling it any portion to be finally of a low pressure would fully inflate first.